


Mate-in-Five

by tmelange



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmelange/pseuds/tmelange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a matter of time and strategy before Batman has what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate-in-Five

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

_Mate-in-five: def. Specialized jargon in the game of chess where there will be an inevitable checkmate in five moves. This will happen regardless of the opponent's attempts to avoid or defend against the checkmate. In other words, it is a forced checkmate._

 **Prologue: Fives Moves Ahead**

He thinks the man elevates being oblivious to an art form.

He says, "I need your help with this," and his teammate provides his assistance without a second thought.

He says, "You can stay," when his teammate turns to leave, and still the man does not wonder why.

He tries to be more approachable, to invite his confidence, to smile more—but only for _him,_ not for anyone else, after all, he has a _reputation_ to maintain—but his efforts seem to fall like raindrops into a bottomless well, and he doesn't get the response he expects.

It probably doesn't even occur to him. Everything is _Lois._ The whole world revolves around _Lois._

The big blue Boy Scout elevates being oblivious to an art form.

But he has one advantage, one thing he learned many years ago and knows to be true: in life, he has to be five moves ahead of his opponent, if he wants a right result.

Five moves. It's only a matter of time and strategy before he has what he wants. Time…and strategy.

+

 **One: Bishop takes rook. (a.k.a. Bruce puts the moves on Lois.)**

"Hello."

"Lois. It's Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce! I haven't heard from you in a while. How've you been?"

"Fine, Lois, and you?"

"Fine…busy. Things are going well at the _Planet."_

"Glad to hear it."

"So…to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I'm going to be in Metropolis tomorrow. I thought you might be available for dinner? That is, if you're free—"

"I think I can fit you in."

"And Kent—?"

 _"Smallville?_ What about him?"

"I thought you and he…?"

"Where'd you get that idea?! He's a colleague, Bruce, and a good friend. Nothing more."

"Okay. I'll take your word for it."

"Good. What time should I expect you?"

"I'll be there at eight. Wear something special. I plan to make the most of our time together."

"Um, okay. I'll see you then."

"Take care, Lois. I'll see you soon."

+

 **Two: Knight takes pawn. (a.k.a. Diana puts the moves on Clark in retaliation.)**

"Why the long face, Clark?"

"Diana. I thought you were going planet-side for a meeting?"

"It got canceled. And you can't avoid my question that easily. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I…nothing."

"You know, Clark, most of the time we're too busy to listen to each other, to conduct ourselves as true friends and comrades-in-arms. But we have time right now and I worry about you. Sometimes you seem so lonely. I want you to know that you're never alone. You have friends that care about you."

"Yeah. Friends. I could do without certain _friends."_

"Is this about Bruce?"

"He's been going out with Lois! Practically every night! When he knows—"

"I know. He hasn't exactly been keeping it a secret. He told _me_ he couldn't afford to be in a relationship, that it would interfere with his _mission…"_

"I'm sorry, Diana…Bruce is…an _ass."_

"He is certainly that…so why are you up here moping? It's not like Superman can't get a date."

"It's not that. I'm supposed to be attending the awards banquet at the press club in Metropolis tonight, only _they_ will be there— _together._ I just don't want to…I might pound his face in if I see him all over her."

"And you have to go?"

"Have to."

"Well, then I think you need a date. It certainly wouldn't look good for you to show up alone. Would you mind some company?"

"You?! You would go with… _me?"_

"Of course. You know, Clark, if you hadn't always been so wrapped up in Lois, I would never have developed this unhealthy attraction to our Dark Knight."

"Stop joking, Diana."

"Just pick me up in front of the Metropolis Galleria at 7:30. Leave everything else to me. I'll make sure Lois regrets her choice of dates."

+

 **Three: Knight takes bishop. (a.k.a. Clark falls for Diana and forgets about Lois.)**

"Diana."

"Clark, I—"

"Just—please, Diana…I know this started off as a gag, a stunt, but I'm not thinking about Lois now. I haven't thought about Lois in a while. All I can think about is you."

"Clark, don't you think we've spent enough time talking? I want to know what it feels like to be kissed by Superman."

"Your wish is my command, princess... _Diana_...Anything for you... _goddess."_

+

 **Four: Bishop takes queen. (a.k.a. Bruce takes Diana from Clark, but Bruce is an asshole, causing Diana to seek the arms of another man.)**

"I'm…happy for you, Diana...Really. If you're not with me, at least you're not with _him._ He doesn't deserve you."

"I thought he was ready for a relationship, but he's not ready. He'll never be ready. He has no place in his heart for anyone but himself, his city, his mission. I'm so much better off without him. I'm just sorry—"

"Don't, Diana—"

"I never meant to hurt you. I do love you—"

"Like a brother. I know."

"I hope one day you'll forgive me, that we'll be friends again."

"We are friends, Diana. We'll always be friends. Always. Nothing has changed that."

+

 **Five: Knight takes rook. (a.k.a. Bruce gets Clark.)**

"Do you do it on purpose?"

"What?"

"Do you get some sort of perverse satisfaction out of making me miserable? Is this some sort of pissing contest, Bruce? Cock-blocking for the fun of it?"

"Of course not."

"You dropped Lois, pissed around with Diana until she left you. You took them from me but you didn't even want them!"

"You have no idea what I want, Clark."

"Of course I don't, Bruce! You're supposed to be my friend. Friends protect each other. They don't hurt each other."

"Clark—"

"Don't touch me. You don't know how badly I want to put you through a wall right now."

"You could always try."

"Don't push your luck. I'm not in the mood for your posturing."

"Listen, Clark...I'm... _sorry._ I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did, Bruce. _You did._ You're always the one that hurts me the most."

"She wasn't right for you anyway."

"What? What did you say?"

"Lois. She wasn't good for you anyway. She's in love with the idea of Superman. She doesn't even know _you_ exist. You're better off without her."

"You're a nut, Bruce. _Certifiable._ So you were doing me a _favor_ when you moved in on Lois? What about Diana?"

"She's too good. For you. For me. She deserves happiness outside of the League. It's what's best for her."

 _"Too good?_ So _you_ get to decide what's best for everyone, Bruce? You are— ...So you decided to fix Lois' life and Diana's but what about _me?_ What about _you?_ We're both standing here alone. How's that better for us, to always be _alone?"_

"Not alone."

"What?"

"You're not alone. I'm not alone."

 _"What—?"_

"You have me. I have you. We're a team. Therefore, we are not alone."

"...Riiiight. You know, sometimes, I really don't understand you, Bruce. I don't even know why I came here. You're always as clear as a particularly dense cloud when you're hiding in this damn cave. Listen, I had better head back to Metropolis. I'm sure you want me out of your space, anyway. I'll...I'll see you at the Watchtower on Friday."

"Don’t go."

"Don’t—?"

"I want you to stay, Clark. Stay…with me."

+

 **Epilogue: Check and mate.**

He prides himself on thinking five moves ahead of his opponent, trading castles for pawns with a measure of calculated patience. He moved in on Lois, knowing that Diana would move in on Clark, knowing that _Diana_ was the only woman in the world who could turn Clark's head, but also knowing that Diana likes the thrill of the hunt, and she wanted _him_ first. It takes some effort but Diana can't resist the pull of what was thought to be unattainable. He took her away, too, once she had served her purpose. Then freed her to find someone true.

He knows that when the dust settles, when time heals what he has broken, all that will be left is a love that goes on and on and up, up into the sky and is written there like the burn, the white-hot light of a trillion stars: _Batman and Superman forever._

Relationships. They require strategy, just like a game. A game of hearts.

 _finis_


End file.
